1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchoring device, more particularly to an anchoring device for use with a hoisting machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, slings are used widely for attaching a load to a hoisting machine. For instance, four slings are required for attaching a hoist hook of a hoisting machine to a modular form assembly which is formed of four interconnecting form panels and which has a rectangular configuration. One end of each of the slings is connected to the hoist hook, while the other end of each of the slings is manually connected to and disconnected from an anchoring hook which is fixed on a respective one of the corners of the top of the modular form assembly during loading and unloading operations. Connection and disconnection of the slings and the anchoring hooks on the modular form assembly is very time-consuming and laborious.